Out of Love
by Blue44653
Summary: Romano wakes up to a very unpleasant surprise. rated for blood. R&R please.


"AHHHHH!"

I looked at my brother and smiled, he's awake, I took the knife out of his leg a watched the crimson blood flow out. He tried to move and the moment he noticed the bonds on his hands and feet connecting him to the bed he looked my direction, a look of anger, fear, and pain. I loved it; I indulged myself in my brother's misery.

"F-Feliciano!" He screamed out at me, my twisted smile only got widened at the uncertainty and fear in his voice, "Feliciano! What the hell's going on?" I refused to answer, making him angrier. "Feliciano! You bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I smiled a demented smile, one that made him cringe, my smile widened and my eyes darkened. I trailed the knife up his body, his sweet body, tanned a bit from working out in the sun with Antonio.

Antonio.

That bastard, he's the one who took my precious Fratello away from me. I've always been in love with my brother, and he knows it too, but he called me sick, twisted, crazy. He said that he'd never love me, that he hated me.

I watched as the glistening blood dripped out of the wound I had just created, Lovino cried out, he swore, he struggled, and he looked up at me with hatred, anger, and pain. It was wonderful. My brother's pain escalated as I ran my hand through the wound, I licked the red liquid off my fingers. He looked at me, horrified. I leant down and placed a kiss on his lips, his eyes widened and he tried to turn his head from me, but I held it still. I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist; he winced as I ran my hands harshly down his body, covering my hands in blood. I held his head and crushed my lips to his. He struggled, and I raked my fingers through the cut on his torso, causing him to shriek in pain, I dove my tongue into the wet cavern that is my brother. Lovino froze, and I took that chance to roam about his mouth, etching every inch into my memory, after all, I'll never be able to do this again. Lovino then bit down on my tongue, but I didn't mind, I indulged myself in the pain.

I dug my fingers into Lovino's wound and he screamed, letting go of my tongue, I pulled back, pecking him once more before sitting up and looking him in the eyes. Romano was blushing rather hard. I took his chin and forced him to look at me, hatred was all I saw, perfect.

"Your sick Feliciano!" he spat at me.

I smiled twistedly, "Aww Fratello," I spoke with my most innocent voice, it seemed to piss him off, "at least I'm better that bastard Antonio; he'll never feel the way I do about you."

Lovino snarled at me and said, "Fuck you Feliciano, I love him not you, not ever you, and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Leaning down close to his ear, "not even you life?" I whispered.

"Not even." He answered with smugness lacing his voice.

I snarled and sat up; tightening my grip on the knife I slashed at him again. He screamed. I smirked.

I eased the knife into his arm, eliciting another scream, and cut out a quarter sized chunk of flesh, I held it up to him.

"See this?" he nodded. "This," I licked the lump, making him cringe, and me smile, "is going to be what your entire body will look like, Fratello." A sadistic giggle escaped from my lips as he stared at me in pure terror. He's afraid, afraid of me. I love it.

"N-no, Feliciano please, please don't do this!"

"But you said you wouldn't trade Antonio for anything. I bet he'll love the taste of you, I know I do." I popped the flesh into my mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Lovino looked like he was going to be sick.

"I-I'll take it back, please Feli! Pease, I, I'll, I'll b-be with you just don't kill me. Please." He pleaded.

I frowned at him, "You've already dug your grave, Lovino, there's nothing you can do about it." He was crying now, the sight made me brighten a little.

I brought the knife up and proceeded to cut up Lovino, mio fratello, into tiny bite sized pieces. The sound of his screams and the sight of his blood, made me the happiest I've ever been.


End file.
